Episode:And Bingo Was Her Game-O
|image = |caption = Marcy and Peg competing in the Bingo Invitational across town in the episode "And Bingo Was Her Game-O" in Season 9 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 9 |episode = 21 |overall = 204 |network = FOX |production = 9.21 |imdb = tt0642222 |guests = Harold Sylvester E.E. Bell Tom McCleister Jean Speegle Howard Clint Howard Rusty Schwimmer Peter Spellos Vick Sabitjian Pat Crawford Brown |taping = February 24, 1995 |airdate = March 26, 1995 |writers = Alison Taylor |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Something Larry This Way Comes" |next = "User Friendly" }} And Bingo Was Her Game-O was the 20th episode in Season 9 of Married... with Children, and was also the 203rd overall episode. Directed by Amanda Bearse and written by Alison Taylor, the episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on March 26, 1995. Synopsis Peg drags Marcy along with her to a bingo competition on the bad side of town. Meanwhile, Al and his NO MA'AM buddies taste-test new beers when their old brand spokesperson turns them off. Peggy wins $10,000, but ends up spending all of it for a cab ride home. Storyline In this episode, After Peg gets invited to the Bingo Invitational Final, she takes Marcy along with her to the competition, which is on the bad side of town. Meanwhile, Al and his NO MA'AM buddies taste-test new beers when the brand spokesperson of their new club official beer Girlie-Girl Beer, is the same as the one of their old beer, which turns out to be Yoko Ono, which again, turns them off. Peggy wins $10,000 from the Bingo Invitational, but ends up spending all of it for a safe cab ride home! Recurring Cast/Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy *Harold Sylvester as Griff *E.E. Bell as Bob Rooney *Tom McCleister as Ike Guest starring *Jean Speegle Howard as Ceil *Clint Howard as Mullen *Rusty Schwimmer as Babs *Peter Spellos as Elmo *Vick Sabitjian as Abdula *Pat Crawford Brown as Bingo Caller Trivia *Two of the guest stars in this episode, Jean Speegle Howard and Clint Howard, were Ameircan director/actor Ron Howard's mother and brother. *When NO MA'AM decides to go with American beer finally, Jefferson says the first one is Dos Equis. Dos Equis is from Mexico, brewed by Cuauhtémoc Moctezuma Brewery, *Some of the beer cans that can be seen at the meeting include Coors, Old Milwakee and Budweiser. *After the guys finally start drinking, Ike and Bob Rooney starting fighting over Claudia Schiffer, a German fashion model and Pamela Anderson, a former Playboy Playmate who had previous appeared on MWC. Goofs *As the bingo announcer is yelling out N 33, Peg is marking an "O" number and yells out, "Bingo!" *When Kelly mentions to Bud that Buck was giving the guys from NO MA'AM sleigh rides, a close up of Buck is shown sitting with some beer can antlers on top of his head. Later, when Al jokes about Peg being too heavy to lift, Bucks antlers are missing. Category:Season 9 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes